The Complications of Love and Lust
by TheHoneyThief
Summary: This is a collection of mating stories for cats inside and outside of the Clans. But which relationships will be love? Which relationships will be lust? It's your own choice as you read through these cats' tales. Same gender relationships may be included. NOTE ;; Requests may be passed over for special reasons.
1. Yes, Master - Breeze x Holly

"Hollyleaf!"

A sharp call rang through the trees. A black she-cat was busy sniffing at a fallen branch. The short stub was contaminated with WindClan scent. At the sound of her name being called, her head snapped up immediately as she was summoned.

Thornclaw was a few foxlengths away from there, staring at her intently through narrowed eyes. "There isn't any time to be looking around right now. WindClan's scent my be in our territory, but there's a patrol coming that we wouldn't want to miss."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and padded over casually. She really could care less about WindClan's little invasion over her territory. Usually she would be concerned and angered in such a situation. But not this time. She had things to do and cats to see. One cat in particular: Breezepelt.

She and the WindClan tom had been meeting in each others territory. Each meeting between them the area would switch. One night, they would stay in the treeless meadows of WindClan. The next time, they would spend their time in the shady territory of ThunderClan.

It had been a while since she learned that Squirrelflight wasn't her true mother. She and her brothers still didn't know what they originally were; rogues? Loners? Kittypets? The thought of being born to a twoleg nest to be born as a fat and lazy pampered kittypet made Hollyleaf shudder on the inside.

But after living a lie this whole time, she could care less about what her fate was and where or what she was originated as. She had been living a lie every since she was a 'kit to a 'leaf. Ever since that flea-ridden, mangy old Squirrelflight revealed her lie, she had just didn't care about life anymore. She would be better off dead. And that's where these meetings with Breezepelt started.

She had always been loyal to the code. And the set of rules specifically stated that it's okay to make friendships outside of the Clan, but it couldn't get in the way of her loyalty to ThunderClan. But she simply didn't have any loyalty left, and she had been drawn to Breezepelt more than friends outside of Clans ever should...But why not throw her life away like this? Meeting with a tom from another Clan. It seemed like a pretty ideal to her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the patrol reached the WindClan border. Thornclaw, Graystripe, Brightheart, and her brother, Lionblaze stood at the end of the ThunderClan scent marker, fur fluffed up and eyes glaring viciously as a WindClan patrol made their way over to the border.

It was Dewspots at the head of the patrol, Heathertail, Boulderpaw, and Sedgepaw trailed behind, tailtips twitching.

Hollyleaf desperately searched the four cats for another figure. But there seemed to be only four of them. Hollyleaf's eyes lowered in disappointment.

Lionblaze stood as rigid as a moonstruck mouse, but kept his hostile posture. Of course, that was always his reaction at seeing Heathertail. He still didn't know what to feel towards her after he tried to kill her in the Great Battle, officially breaking their bond. Hollyleaf didn't blame either of them. Before, she would have bashed both Lionblaze and Heathertail for thinking they could pull off something as stupid as they did when they were apprentices. But now...who would care? They could meet up with each other in the tunnels again and screw each other for hours in secret as far as she was concerned.

Then another shape burst through the heather. Hollyleaf's eyes flashed up in an instant. And to her delight, it was Breezepelt, skidding halt behide the WindClan apprentices. Hollyleaf didn't even notice as her tail friskily lashed side to side. The WindClan cats may have noticed, but at least her clanmates were standing in front of her so they wouldn't see. They'd probably think she was just itching for a battle.

"WindClan," Graystripe growled, pushing himself to the front of the patrol. Dewspots took a few steps forward to meet him, staying close to her own border. She dipped her head in greeting, her voice icily calm. "Graystripe," She murmured the ThunderClan's deputy's name.

"Tell us what kind of trick you're trying to pull," The deputy ordered, cutting the greetings and getting to business. "Why has your scent been all over the ThunderClan border? Our warriors have recently scented you around our territory pretty often."

The cats of the ThunderClan patrol - except Hollyleaf of course - nodded in agreement with his words, their hostile gazes raking across each WindClan cat. "You're pretty lucky Firestar hasn't done anything about it yet," Lionblaze murmured, a hint of a snarl in his voice. But Firestar was indeed planning on what to do about the recent scents of WindClan on the territory, so that statement was somewhat a lie.

Heathertail flashed up at his comment, fur bristling. "Firestar doesn't need to do anything because you're just lying," She hissed. Lionblaze kept silent, as in shock that Heathertail rose up to meet him in a challenge.

Dewspots gave Graystripe a cocky grin. "I can assure you that there are no scents of WindClan on your territory."

Graystripe's hackles raised. "You sure?" He countered.

"You could even check one of the trees near our border for yourself," Thornclaw spoke up with the ThunderClan deputy.

"Then you'd just be making an excuse for us supposedly being in your territory," Sedgepaw shouted, but was quickly silenced by Dewspots' tail smacking her muzzle to keep her quiet.

Hollyleaf wasn't pay attention to the quarrel at all. She was staring at a Breezepelt, looking into his eyes, examining his pelt...what a handsome tomcat he was. All that stupid obsessing over the code didn't let her notice anything about him. But now she was starting to take interest in the stubborn WindClan cat. And to her delight, he was staring at her too as he glanced sideways and caught her gaze

Suddenly there was the feeling of fur passing her and the ThunderClan patrol clashed with the WindClan cats in a battle. Fustrated, Hollyleaf had no choice but to rush in with them too, aimlessly lashing her paws out.

Sudden impact knocked her on the ground. Hollyleaf kicked up her hind legs to haul her attacker off of her. But as soon as she caught sight of that familiar black pelt, she froze. Breezepelt was standing over her, ignoring the tussling crowd of the patrols battling just like she was.

"We've got to meet again tonight," Breezepelt breathed as his paws were planted firmly on her shoulders. "It's been too long."

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement. So far, even after she had been meeting him before, she found herself neglecting him more and more and ignoring his pleads for meetings. Maybe it was time to meet up again. But they never did anything special anyway.

"Trust me. Try to sneak away somewhere at moonhigh and meet me in my territory. Just follow my scent into one of the meadows in our territory."

Hollyleaf slowly nodded her head to acknowledge him in a 'yes,' and he leaped off of her, launching himself into the battle.

Hollyleaf shot up on all four of her paws. Sensing the urgency in Breezepelt's voice must of meant something important was bound to happen tonight. That or he was just desperate to see her. She shrugged and drew herself into the fur flying quarrel. Whatever was going to happen tonight, she'd be waiting.

The moon was raised high into the night sky, shining over the trees. A black pelt streaked through the trees in ThunderClan territory. Hollyleaf had reached the border separating ThunderClan territory for WindClan's. Without hesitation, she jumped over with a graceful leap, racing through the header.

It was so strange being out in the open like this. She was used to trees shadowing over her head like in ThunderClan territory. Being on the meadows like this made her feel like she was on air, which made her uneasy.

Soon she picked up Breezepelt's scent. He must have left it for her so she could find him. She trailed after it, pushing herself through heather and traveling over meadows until in one meadow, she saw a dark shadow standing the middle of it.

Reluctantly she slowly made her way over to that figure. To her relief, it was Breezepelt, not some other tom - or she-cat - that she might of barged in on.

Breezepelt twisted his head around at the sound of footsteps. "Hollyleaf!" He hissed in relief. "Good. You're here."

The black she-cat strolled over to him nonchalantly. "Hey Breezepelt," she purred, stroking her tail under his chin. Breezepelt licked her ear in greeting.

Hollyleaf pulled away from him and stared directly into his warm amber eyes. "I'm sorry for not being here in such a long time. I'm sorry for not coming to our meetings. It's just that I've been busy with things..." There wasn't any way she could tell him anything about Squirrelflight and her and her brothers' false parentage.

To her relief, Breezepelt seemed to understand. He shuffled his paws. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy too..." He licked a paw and drew it over his ear.

"So what are we going to do here?" Hollyleaf asked. "The usually playing?" She and Breezepelt's meetings were much like Heathertail's and Lionblaze's meetings in the tunnels as apprentices.

But this time, they weren't going to do that. Breezepelt shook his head. "Actually, I have another idea." Hollyleaf searched his gaze for any emotion. She couldn't find any but one...two, actually. As much as he tried to hide it, Hollyleaf could see the love for her in his eyes. But that love was mostly clouded up by lust.

Hollyleaf raised an eyebrow. She suddenly had an idea about what they were about to do. She inched away slowly, licking her chest fur gently in uncertainty. I don't think I can do this... The sudden thought made its way into her mind.

Breezepelt must have noticed her move away, because his eyes then flashed with concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "N-nothing," Hollyleaf said reluctantly.

She didn't expect Breezepelt to go this far. They were so close that the warrior code could never allow it. But then again, the warrior code was just an animate object. Probably just some old tales for kits to keep them motivated to their Clan. Well, she certainly wasn't motivated anymore, even after all that time she spent learning for it. How many periods of time she wasted in her entire life trying to be her best for her Clan. Her Clan full of liars, cowards, and murderers. Her hesitant thoughts about the activity she would participate in with Breezepelt then appeared as positive than negative.

This is your rebellion against the code! She reminded herself stubbornly. She faced Breezepelt with confidence in her gaze, also returning his lust in her green depths. "Nothing's wrong," She repeated, this time without hesitation or any stammering.

A smile formed across Breezepelt's muzzle. "Good," He purred softly. He seemed to be ready to just get everything started quickly. His tail snaked away from his paws and stroked her outer thigh. But Hollyleaf decided to put up a fight.

"Wait a minute," She announced, stopping him. She pushed his tail away with a paw. "What is it?" Breezepelt asked, frustration lighting his voice. Hollyleaf's eyes narrowed mischievously. "If you want your prize, you're going to have to catch it." And with that, she bounded across the meadow. The land felt unnatural and strange under her paws. Breezepelt would catch her in no time. Besides, he was in the fastest Clan, and this was his territory that seemed to fit him better.

But as she turned her head around to looking over her shoulder, Breezepelt was running as if he wasn't a WindClan cat. "I know you can run better than that!" She taunted, twisting to a curve and dashing away again as she reached a corner of the meadow. "Just trying to make it fair!" Breezepelt called back to her. Suddenly he sped up like the true WindClan cat her was. His paws were soon thundering at her heels. "But if that's what you want..."

With a great heave, he lunged upward, paws outstretched. Hollyleaf tried to one, but she was a little too late. Breezepelt landed on her hindquarters, pushing her to the ground. "Looks like I win," He purred, stroking her thigh with his tail again.

But Hollyleaf still didn't seem to give in. She wriggled out of his grip, leaving Breezepelt dumbfounded. "Hey!" He protested. "I caught you already!"

Hollyleaf didn't bother to answer him. There was a last-minute plan that came into her mind before the operation started. And this idea would really make the flame rise. She wasn't sure how most she-cats in heat did this, but it was worth a try to turn Breezepelt on.

She collapsed on the ground, rolling around with her paws close to her chest. She flattened her tail to the ground as she rolled onto her back, revealing her tight core to Breezepelt. She even bucked her hips for extra effect. She kept rolling around, revealing her most sensitive areas - including her breasts - to Breezepelt friskily, purring loudly and yelping like a helpless kit as her tailtip curled and stroked her pussy every time she had to turn on her back.

She was satisfied when she stole a glance at Breezepelt's face. His eyes were widened as he stared down at her, rolling around in a attempt for seduction. And of course, it worked. Breezepelt looked as if he couldn't handle himself anymore. The lust in his eyes were extremely visible as he gazed rolled down to her core.

Hollyleaf stretched her legs far apart even more as she rolled around. In no time, Breezepelt would crack.

A sudden weight pushed Hollyleaf down to the ground, forcing her to stop struggling. Breezepelt was standing on top of her to hold her down. Hollyleaf smirked. The fun way surely about to begin.

"Alright," Breezepelt began in a hoarse growl. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this my way." He took a few steps back, leaving the black she-cat laying on the ground, stunned.

"For tonight, I'll be your master," Breezepelt continued. "You'll have to address me as master and you must do whatever I say." Hollyleaf nodded and kept herself lowered the the grass, lashing her tail. "Alright. I agree, master." She wiggled her rump slightly, waiting for orders. "What should I do first, master?"

"Don't talk until I address you or tell you too," Breezepelt hissed. "Just shut the hell up and stay still."

Hollyleaf dipped her head in a single nod. She was pretty surprised at how Breezepelt had such a sudden mood change. Now he seemed so demanding around her...which is just what she liked and desired.

"Stand up," the WindClan ordered, smacking his tail over her rump. Hollyleaf flinched as his rough tail had aimed for a somewhat sensitive area of hers. But she obeyed, slowing hauling herself up onto all four paws. "Now, master?" She asked, keeping herself still.

"Crouch," was all the 'master' said. his tail flicking her rump again. This time the smack was more gentle. Hollyleaf wasted no time lowering the starting and middle region of her body, keeping her end raised a bit. "What now, master?" She asked.

Breezepelt flicked his tail to beckon her closer to him. "Come." Hollyleaf inched closer to him, pushing up against him as much as she could. She was right between his paws, her rump raised against his belly as he reared himself up a bit. To get him even more in the mood, she raised her tail, sliding up against his belly and chest to reveal her core. Inching back a bit more against him, she gently swabbed her core up and down the sheathe of his cock, hoping for it to come out and enter her. "Next, master?"

Breezepelt was drifting off into his thoughts as something rubbed against his sheathe. He observed Hollyleaf's pelt intently, looking down as she crouched under him with his paws planted on her back. His gaze trailed down to his chest and it slid down lower to glance at the hot pink flesh of the ThunderClan she-cat's core.

He could just see himself now, thrusting into her with powerful pushes as she yowled to the high grounds of StarClan. He couldn't have chose any other cat to be his mate. But Hollyleaf seemed like she would be more of a mate. He would then view her as his sex slave for life. Using her whenever he was in the mood. And she wouldn't dare disobey his orders during these times. After all, he was the master here.

"Master?" Hollyleaf's voice drew him out of his mind as she scooted up against him even more. Her core was sweeping against his sheathe much more roughly to get his attention. Now that he was really paying attention, Breezepelt couldn't help but release his tomhood.

At once, his long pink flesh slid out and jabbed at Hollyleaf's core, pressing against her entrance. At the sudden touch, Hollyleaf squeaked, but kept herself still.

"Raise your ass higher," Breezepelt ordered, and Hollyleaf did as he said, slowly raising her rear as high as she could. I hope he likes what he sees, she thought, raising her tail high into the air. Hoping Breezepelt didn't noticed, Hollyleaf twisted her head a bit to glance at his member. Her eyes widened at the sight. His length was huge. It was nothing like she had expected. The sight of it just made the tingling, warm sensation in her core rise and she pushed her rear upward even higher towards Breezepelt's face.

"Let's begin, shall we?" As Hollyleaf's core was raised into his face, Breezepelt gave it an intense sniff. The hot air sweeping across her core made a moan escape Hollyleaf's lips.

Then rough material swiped slowly across her core, making instead of a moan come out like before, a shocked squeal came from Hollyleaf and she flinched, moving away. Breezepelt's teeth sunk into the base of her tail and yanked her back. "Stay still and try to stay quiet until things really get started," He hissed. His tongue flicked out again and streaked across Hollyleaf's core even more. The roughness on her sensitive spot made Hollyleaf want to yowl again, but instead she just shuddered and moaned as she found more pleasure instead of pain, raising her rump even higher.

Breezepelt's tongue was planted down at the end of her pussy, slowly stroking downward. As he reached the end of her core, he started to lick upward, his tongue trailing up her tailhole. The loud moans and shudders from Hollyleaf made Breezepelt get in the mood even more. Without warning, he popped his tongue right into her tailhole, making Hollyleaf shriek. He didn't even care for her screaming at that time. Let all of WindClan wake up to hear their yowls of ecstasy.

His tongue swirled around in her tight ass, tasting her sweetness as his tongue flicked around her walls. Hollyleaf let out another shriek, only to be blocked out by a moan as she bucked her hips back, allowing his tongue to push itself in her even deeper. Her folds seemed to start tightening around his tongue already, forcing it to stay in. But his member was throbbing and hardening with anticipation to go inside of her, so he didn't have a choice but to pull his tongue out of her.

Hollyleaf seemed utterly disappointed as his tongue was drawn out of her tailhole, tracking saliva down her rump. "Master?" She groaned groggily, swishing her tail and shaking her rump to signal him to continue.

Before she could say anything else, Breezepelt climbed on top of her. "Hush," He hissed into her ear as he secured himself over her, grabbing her scruff into his teeth. He noticed that his member had already hardened as he stroked it over Hollyleaf's core.

Hollyleaf didn't seem to want all the taunting. "C'mon, master!" She growled impatiently, pumping her haunches upward. "Just start already!"

Surprised, Breezepelt didn't obey and kept teasing her. He wasn't going to take orders from his own disciple. But now that he thought about it, he felt too eager to keep her waiting. And with that, his cock suddenly entered for core, making her shriek again.

Breezepelt slowly pushed his member into her more, exploring her. It was pretty challenging because of how her core lacked the moistness he needed to slide in and out easily. But that would just make things even more fun.

Pulling out, he then humped her as his member crashed into her core again, causing her to let out another scream of pleasure once more. Hollyleaf's dry walls were tightening around Breezepelt's member already. The WindClan warrior tried to pull himself out of her again, eventually having to yank himself out. "Are you always this tight?" He complained with another groaned as his cock rushed inside of her again.

Hollyleaf didn't answer. "Please keep going, master," was all she bothered to say, bucking her hips backwards to let his cock enter her again.

With another sharp dive, he entered her once more. His progress was making her a little wider and moist, making it easier for him to go in and out.

He slid out again, and then entered her again, making her moan. Every time he came out, the moaning would cut off. But every time he entered, the moaning would start again.

Soon Breezepelt was working at a smooth rhythm as he slid in and out, his cock getter wetter every time he went out. And to his delight, Hollyleaf followed too. As he entered, she would give him more support by backing her hips up so he could manage to get deeper into her.

The two were working together as one, bucking back and shoving forward. Breezepelt picked up more speed as he thrust himself inside her pussy, making his shoving getting even harder and deeper into her.

"Keep going," Hollyleaf breathed in short rasps as she bucked her hips back and forth, matching Breezepelt's speed.

The WindClan tom decided to try something else. He twisted his cock around her slippery walls as he was inside of her, making himself go even deeper.

Hollyleaf felt as if his member was going to travel all the way through her and strike so far that it would stop at her throat. She opened her jaws in a soundless wail. But words manage to come out of them. "Yes!" She screeched, bucking her hips back as hard as she could. "Come on, master! Do better than that! I know you can."

"You want to see better?" Breezepelt sneered mischievously through her scruff. And with that, he made a single, violent thrust that made Hollyleaf screech as loud as she could in ectasy. Now Breezepelt was sure that the cats back at his camp could hear her. The next few thrush were also much more violent than the first one. Each one tearing into her more.

Suddenly Breezepelt pulled out, only the head of his cock staying lodged in the ThunderClan she-cat. Hollyleaf raised her rear higher and pushed back a little to let it in. Little did she know that she should've been prepared. The last thrust into her was coming.

Without notifying her, Breezepelt drove himself deep inside of her. This thrust overtopped all the others, sending Hollyleaf screeching and yowling to the stars as he hit the most sensitive area inside of her. The impact made a rushing tide of liquids splash out of her core and other Breezepelt. Hollyleaf kept yowling to the stars as she came, her liquids sliding down her legs like a stream.

Breezepelt closed himself in on her and kept his cock in her core, letting the liquids splash onto his member. The two were connected closer than ever as Hollyleaf's liquids spilled out, soaking them both.

Breezepelt never knew a she-cat could have so much liquids. Hollyleaf had been spilling for a few moments now. When she stopped howling, the moist moment was over. But what concerned Breezepelt more was how he didn't come yet.

He rubbed his member quickly through Hollyleaf's core, careful not to go in deep again, at least, not yet. To his luck, he was on the verge of cumming. He could feeling. "H-here I co-" His trembling mew to Hollyleaf was cut off as he quickly thrust himself deeply inside of her, striking her sensitive spot yet again.

This thrust just sent Hollyleaf over the edge. She let out the loudest earsplitting yowl of pleasure Breezepelt had ever heard in his life as he released his liquids and seed deep inside of her, the leftovers dripping down her legs. Hollyleaf's liquids even started to come out again, but this time there wasn't as much and it only lasted for a heartbeat.

The two collapsed on the liquid-tainted grass with a thud, grooming themselves quietly as the panted for their breath.

Hollyleaf rolled over beside him, covering herself in both of their liquids as she began to lick the rest up. She inched closer to Breezepelt, her wet tail stroking his still uncovered member gently. "Next time I'm going to be the master," She purred, giving his cock a light squeeze.

Breezepelt smirked and started to groom her neck fur. Soon the two new mates drifted off to sleep in the meadow, curled up together as one.

It had been a moon and a half since Hollyleaf's and Breezepelt's special meetings. A few weeks ago Hollyleaf had just been told she was expecting by her brother, Jayfeather. Her two brothers didn't know what to think, and neither did she, since all three were in a drastic time. There really wasn't any time to go on and settle down with kits like this.

Hollyleaf had no doubt about who the father was; but of course, she couldn't tell her Clanmates that Breezepelt was the one she created the kits with. The Clan assumed it was Mousewhisker. She had no interest in the tom, but the Clan seemed to notice how close they had been. But Hollyleaf insisted it was just friendship. And now she was stuck with kits that her Clan believed belonged to her and that childish Mousewhisker.

She had been padding out into the forest to meet her brothers. Jayfeather had requested a meeting between them because it was too important to just ignore. She met up with her two brothers out in in a grassy clearing in ThunderClan territory.

And that's when Jayfeather discussed the sign he was given about Yellowfang giving him a feather last night. A crow's feather, to be exact. It was a sign for sure, indicating that Crowfeather was their father.

"What?" Hollyleaf shrieked as she heard the news. Crowfeather? Her father? The fact about him creating her with Leafpool didn't bother her that much now. But what she had did with Breezepelt's son.

Everything was clear now. That made Breezepelt her half-brother, and what they had done that night...

So here Hollyleaf stood, dumbfounded, carrying the kits of one of her own relatives.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**And that's the end of the first lemon. Next up: LionxHeather.**

**If you have a request on a lemon, just put it in the reviews. :3**


	2. The Tunnels - Lion x Heather

**NOTE ;; This chapter takes place after the Dark Forest. You would know about few of the events mentioned if you've read The Last Hope.**

Deep within the forest, the ThunderClan camp was buzzing with activity. Patrols were sent out, and the cats were recently discussing their victorious battle between them and RiverClan earlier. Each cat that went was covered in wounds. But that didn't stop ThunderClan from doing their duties. Their victory actually motivated most cats to keep working despite their scratches and gashes.

A scarcely wounded Lionblaze just strolled into camp with a sparrow, vole, and mouse in his jaws. Ivypool and Blossomfall streaked passed him as they all headed for the fresh-kill pile to set down their prey. Lionblaze opened his jaws a bit to only release the vole and sparrow. The mouse was for his mate and kits.

He slunk over to the nursery with the mouse held firmly in his teeth, pushing himself through the entrance. He was greeted by Daisy and Brightheart. Sorreltail had recently moved out of the nursery after Lilykit and Seedkit were apprenticed, leaving only Daisy, Brightheart, and his mate.

As he padded deeper into the den, there she was. That small, fluffy gray she-cat with eyes as blue as the sky. Her backed was turned away from him as she watched her kits play. At the sound of pawsteps approaching, she twisted around and smiled at the sight of Lionblaze standing over her with a mouse.

Their kits, Featherkit, Rockkit, and Blazekit were practicing a mock battle with Brightheart's kits. Lionblaze purred in amusement as Blazekit bowled over Dewkit, planting her paws firmly on Dewkit's shoulders. Both his and Cinderheart's eyes were lit with pride.

At the sight of their father, the three kits came rushing up to their mother, crawling over her. "Watch out!" Cinderheart warned them as their tiny paws scampered across her flank and they slid onto the nest with a thud.

"Lionblaze!" Rockkit squeaked as he landed on the moss. "You're back!" All three kits let out excited murmurs.

"Just like I promise," Lionblaze purred through the mouse that he was holding. The kits seemed to notice the mouse, because their murmurs grew louder. Lionblaze set the prey down at Cinderheart's paws.

"Is that mouse for us?" Featherkit asked, climbing over her mother's flank again to stare at the mouse. Cinderheart blinked. "Are you sure you can eat mouse yet?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course we can!" Blazekit spoke up, running around her mother so she could get a better look at the mouse, followed by her brother.

"Yeah, I ate moss that other day. That means we'll be able to eat it!" Rockkit added smugly as he wriggled over to the dead prey. Cinderheart's eyes lowered. "So that's why you had that stomach ache?" She grunted. "Rockkit, you had me worried sick over how much you were moaning. You're not even supposed to eat moss."

Lionblaze stared sternly down at his son. "You're mother's right. You don't eat moss. Where did you managed to get the moss anyway?" Feathertkit, who was prodding at the mouse's head, looked up at her father. "He probably snagged some off of our nest!" She snickered.

Rockkit glared at Featherkit. If he wasn't in the middle of a conversation he would have barreled her over and batted at her ears. But instead he shuffled his paws and glanced up at Lionblaze. "I kind of snuck into Jayfeather's den and got the extra moss he keeps in the herb storage..."

"You know you shouldn't have come into Jayfeather's den like that," Lionblaze scolded. The firmness in his gaze disappeared. He couldn't stay mad at a kit for so long. Especially not with his own kits. Rockkit already seemed to notice what he did wrong to, shuffling his paws as she was scolded. Lionblaze sighed and leaned down to lick the top of his head.

He flicked his tail across his son's ear, ushering him to go back and play with his sisters. Instantly brightening, Rockkit tumbled back to his two littermates, watching another play fight unfold between the kits.

"They're growing up to be so strong," Cinderheart's soft mew drew Lionblaze's attention back over to his mate. The golden brown tom nodded in agreement, staring down in pride at the three little bundles of fur, squeaking and batting at each other. "They'll be apprentices soon too," He reminded her, nuzzling the back of her neck gently.

"They're growing up quickly," Cinderheart purred. Lionblaze turned his head to look outside of the entrance of the nursery. Despite the others padding around to block his view, Lionblaze was strangely drawn over to the entrance of camp. For some reason he felt as if he needed to get out of camp.

"I think I'm going to go and take a walk in the forest," Lionblaze told Cinderheart. Cinderheart's blue gaze shifted up to look into his own. "A walk? I could probably go to if you'd like."

Lionblaze purred. "Yes, that'd be great." The comfort of his mate would do him some good, along with some exercise. Daisy's head immediately popped up at the mentioning of a walk. "If you're going, Cinderheart, I'll watch your kits."

The gray queen dipped her head to the former outsider. "That'd be great, thank you," She purred in gratitude before getting out of her nest and padding up to Lionblaze's side. The couple made their way out of the nursery and through the camp entrance, soon being revealed into the warm forest.

Cinderheart raised her head and opened her jaws to taste the air. "There seems to be a lot of prey out today," she remarked in satisfactory. "A good day for hunting patrols, no?"

Lionblaze nodded in agreement, scenting the air with her. And at no doubt, she was right about all of the prey. "Speaking of fresh-kill," he began. "We can also hunt while we're together too."

Cinderheart nodded vigorously, scooting over to press her pelt against her mate's. "That'd be great!" She exclaimed happily. "It's seemed like forever since I've been hunting ever since I had our kits."

Lionblaze nodded. It must be horrible for queens to be cooped up in the nursery most of the time with their kits without the exciting rush of hunting or battling. Or even just being in the forest in general.

But Lionblaze had no such interest in hunting for the day. Once the air of the revealing forest hit him, he knew why he felt so strange. He didn't want Cinderheart to come with him to where he was going either. "How about we go in different directions?" He suggested to his mate. "You know, to not scare the prey so much."

To his relief, Cinderheart agreed with a soft purr. "How about you go south, I go North?" She offered, and Lionblaze nodded. Cinderheart was already beginning to pad off in the direction she had chosen. When she was long gone out of sight, and when she was to the point where Lionblaze couldn't scent her so well, Lionblaze began to make a run for it. Not in the north direction, but to the place he thought about going in the first place.

After a few moments of running, Lionblaze skidded into a halt when he reached his destination. The tunnels; the place where his sister 'died.' She was dead already, suffering from a neck wound from the Dark Forest battle. Now she was actually gone, up with StarClan forever.

But Hollyleaf's untrue confirmation of death from the collapse of the tunnels was not the only memory Lionblaze had about such a place. It was also where he had played with Heathertail, his childhood crush. They had never seen the faults of playing together in the tunnels; such foolish young ones they were.

But Lionblaze already had a mate, and by the looks of it at Gatherings, Heathertail had no mate at all. Especially since Breezetail was run out by his own father, Crowfeather. What a prick, running another son of his away. Now that he thought about it, he guessed that only Breezepelt was the one that considered him and Heathertail to be together.

Hestitantly moving forward, closer to the tunnel, he could see that most the decay of ricks and dirt had cleared up from the collapse it had moons ago and the leftover debris beheld the tunnel itself behind it.

Digging at the remaining dirt, he soon finished and looked inside. A clear but dark path into the tunnel. And suddenly, nostalgia hit him like a wave for those times of playing with Heathertail. Without thinking, he dove into the hole and crawled through the dark tunnel, pressing his pelt against the wall the feel for his path.

He must have lost his mind, going back into these old tunnels. They could collapse once more, and Lionblaze was sure he wouldn't have any strategy to survive like his sister did.

With the swirling nostalgia and thoughts flowing in his mind, the sudden noise of a hiss grabbed his attention. Another cat was in here? Sniffing the air, Lionblaze could only find the scent of water and dirt. And also a bit of WindClan, but the tunnel was connected into the rival Clan's territory too.

"Who goes there?" He shouted a bit quietly, fearing that the tunnel might have a little avalanche if his voice rang to loud. "I can ask the same question to you," came the reply. So another cat was in here. At the sound of pawsteps moving forward, Lionblaze could indeed smell the scent of a WindClan cat. Somewhere, he recognized that voice.

His steady pace breaking into a run, he soon found himself in the large space of the tunnel where the river was. Where he and Heathertail used to play. And soon revealed to the light from the gap at the top, Lionblaze found himself face-to-face with Heathertail herself.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze gasped breathily, taking a step back as he glanced at her tabby brown pelt. "Lionblaze." He expected a growl from his past friend, but instead her voice was gentle - with a tinge of her snobby firmness as well, of course. "Nice meeting you here."

Lionblaze was lost for words for a moment until he blurted out, "What are you doing in here?"

A frown was plastered across Heathertail's muzzle. "Well, this tunnel is also connected to WindClan. And I could ask you the same thing." An eerie, uncomfortable silence drifted between the pair until Heathertail's jaws open to speak again. "Lionblaze," She whispered. "Don't you remember?"

Lionblaze nodded. "How we used to play in here," He replied softly. He almost missed the small and sudden smirk on the WindClan she-cat's face as she lowered down a bit. "I wish we could relive those memories," She sighed.

"Yeah," Lionblaze agreed. Silence came once more between them, before Heathertail's voice rang through the tunnel again. "How about we try again?" She suggested, lowering down into a crouch. Lionblaze tilted his head to one side dumbly.

Heathertail noticed his how he seemed so clueless to her question and rolled her light blue eyes. "I mean play with me, you rabbit-brain!" Now why she was crouching made sense. Lionblaze totally had the wrong idea.

His mind was still infected with the nostalgia as he crouched down. The sickness of remembrance had made him lose his common sense. With a playful wiggle of her rump, Heathertail lunged forward. Lionblaze missed her attack just by a mousetail, rearing up on his hind legs and batting at her flank. Startled at the sudden impact, the WindClan she-cat fell to the ground on her flank with a thud, landing dangerously close to the calm river in the middle of the tunnel.

Lionblaze gulped. Heathertail could've fell in the water, and StarClan knows if she would survive the deep depth of water, considering what happened last time when they were apprentices. And Heathertail just laid there, not even twitching. Startled, Lionblaze moved over to her. "Heathertail...?" He murmured, prodding her with a paw.

At the sudden touch Heathertail lunged up. "Gotcha!" She shouted in triumph as she batted at his underbelly as if she was clawing it. Lionblaze heaved himself up before Heathertail could plan another attack, kicking her away from him. Instead of charging towards her, he got to his paws and sped away, since Heathertail had gotten her senses back and ran over to him, giving chase.

The two ran in a circle around the cave, zigzagging to catch each other off, jumping over the river times again. Lionblaze was fast, but Heathertail was faster, gaining up on him with every stride. Looking behind his shoulder, Lionblaze could see Heathertail right behind him. With a final pounce to land on him, Lionblaze whipped around and slammed his paws into the startled she-cat's chest, pushing her to the floor.

Lionblaze stood over her, having her pinned into the dirt as his forepaws moved over to her shoulders and his hind paws stood on her lower region to pin her down firmly. "Looks like WindClan speed is beaten by ThunderClan strength," He meowed cheerfully. Heathertail stared up at him with defiant but playful blue orbs. "I would've gotten you if you hadn't turned around and scared me like that!" She countered.

A wild smirk was plastered on Lionblaze muzzle. Suddenly, Heathertail's left hind leg shifted, making his own move closer to the center of her lower region, and a little too close for comfort to something else...

Just a light tap of the warm flesh sent Lionblaze a bit wild. His hind leg moved off of Heathertail's body and into the dirt. His fur grew immensely warm at the thought of Cinderheart learning about this. She'd be mad about him just stepping into the tunnels, actually.

To make matters worse, Heathertail was staring up at him, her light optics staring into his with no emotion. She broke her gaze away from him as her eyes flickered at the entrance of the tunnel, as if a cat was suddenly going to appear. "Heathertail, I'm so-" Lionblaze began, but Heathertail interrupted him. "Lionblaze," She murmured calmly, staying completely still. "You can..touch me there, if you want."

Lionblaze just stood there, dumbfounded with his jaws slightly open as if he wanted to say something. Heathertail wanted him to...what? Suddenly, the nostalgia flooded him again. The love he experienced for Heathertail, the times he risked himself by going out at midnight to play with Heathertail in the same old tunnels at his early youth.

Lionblaze knew that he was completely out of the line as his tail moved towards Heathertail's core, but he also knew that he wanted to do this. Cinderheart didn't need to know.

His tailtip rested right above the WindClan feline's core. Looking up into Heathertail's eyes as if a confirmation to continue, the she-cat nodded, and his tip slowly drifted down. His tailtip met flesh, and he moved it up and down and side to side across the core.

Soft moans escaped Heathertail's lips. Even with such quiet noises, Lionblaze felt himself tremble in excitement. But he knew he must wait until the real fun to begin. His duty now was to prepare Heathertail. With each moan his tip flickered faster and faster, creating friction between his tip and her already warm core.

After a few minutes of stroking her core and soft moans, Heathertail's lower region suddenly pushed upward, pressing more pressure against her core with Lionblaze's tailtip. "Lick?" She pleaded.

A smirk appeared along Lionblaze's muzzle. "Alright," He agreed. "But prepare yourself; it might not feel to right at first." Then his muzzle lowered down to her core. He sniffed at the warm flesh, breathing in the heat that radiated off it like a sun's beam. Another soft moan came from Heathertail as the air flowed along her sensitive area. Her moan transformed into a yelp as something rough rasped over her flesh without warning.

Lionblaze's tongue had flicked out and made its first move across Heathertail's flesh. "Told ya," He muttered. Heathertail rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it'd be that extreme!" She snapped. Her lower region raised up more. "Just continue."

Without replying, Lionblaze began to continue his work. His tongue worked over the light pink flesh once more, and there were more sweet moans from the WindClan cat before him. Lionblaze kept the same pace while licking at her core awhile, his eardrums clouded with the sounds of Heathertail's breaths and moans.

Suddenly, Heathertail's jaws opened as if he she wanted to speak. "Faster," she requested - well, more like demanded than just a simple request. But Lionblaze gladly obeyed her order, and his tongue rasped faster across her core. Louder moans were heard from Heathertail - a sweet song to the ThunderClan feline's ears.

He didn't even wait for another command to go faster from Heathertail. His speed increased along with how rough his tongue swept across her folds. The harder rate of licking sent shivers up Heathertail's body. Soon her moans were not just pleasurable sounds escaping her throat - this time her moans were saying Lionblaze's name, softly but seductively.

At the sound of his name being called in such a manner, Lionblaze instantly felt himself being turned on more, licking faster and rougher at the rosy pink flesh. Heathertail's hind legs widened apart a bit more to give him more space, her moans drifting off into purrs.

Lionblaze could feel his member starting to harden. It had 'accidently' popped out if its sheathe when he first started to stroke Heathertail. Suddenly his tongue stopped moving along her core, and Heathertail's moans and purrs had hushed down at the lack of movement.

She leaned up slightly to see what was going on, and just as she was about to say something, her voice was pitched up to a howl. Lionblaze had buried his tongue into her entrance, but the sandpaper licking utensil made no movement at her sudden outburst. He drew his tongue out of her core, concerned as he looked up at Heathertail. "Did it hurt that much?" He asked, disappointment lingering in his voice no matter how much he tried to keep it out.

Heathertail seemed to sense the disappointment. But she didn't sigh as if giving into him. Having something inside her like that was pretty painful and it felt weird to have something sticking around her insides; but the slender she-cat couldn't deny that she wanted it. "Yeah," she admitted, and inched closer to him. "But," she continued with a small smirk. "it felt nice." She pushed up her lower region once more, and Lionblaze happily obliged her silent request.

Once again, his tongue was inserted into her genital. Heathertail held in a gasp of surprise and pain, but reared up her lower body some more. Lionblaze began to move around inside of her, and she could feel the pain ebbing away into something more - pleasure.

Heathertail could even hear herself purring as Lionblaze's tongue lathered against her walls, spreading saliva in it's path. She could feel him try to drive his tongue in deeper into her, and she gave him more support by bucking her hips.

Lionblaze forcefully shoved his tongue deeper into her core, making Heathertail make a sound in her throat that sounded like a groan and a moan mixed together. He smirked; that's what he liked to hear. He pushed in a bit deeper, reaching his limit.

All this pleasure was hypnotizing to the young WindClan warrior. Her tail lashed slowly, but eagerly. As if her brain had a mind of its own, her hind paws suddenly kicked out and pushed Lionblaze away.

The tom was sent hopping uneasily away by the impact."What was that for?" Lionblaze, bewildered, looked up in surprise. As soon as he finished his sentence, his precum-coated tongue flicked out hungrily. In front of him stood Heathertail, crouched down with her pale pink core glazed with clear fluid and revealed into the open. Lionblaze stalked closer - now things would get real.

Heathertail stood rigid as Lionblaze began sniffing at her core. He gave it a single lick and slid his tongue back in his mouth - he had done enough licking, and Heathertail agreed.

"Come on," she snapped irritably, moving back to press her core closer to Lionblaze. Engulfed by the warm scent of her genitals, he didn't need to be told twice to hurry as he climbed on top of her.

A low purr rumbled in Heathertail's throat, but stop as he settled down on her. "You sure about this?" He asked. "It'll hurt." He was no she-cat, but with Cinderheart's complaining the time they mated it could hurt Heathertail too. But the tabby only nodded. "I'm sure." She wriggled her rump, making Lionblaze's member twitch as it came in contact with fur and flesh.

With the confirmation, Lionblaze began to rub his length along her core, not bothering to dive in yet. He could feel Heathertail tense under him, but soon her muscles relax and he continued his rubbing.

"How long are you going to be doing this?" She asked with a snort. Lionblaze did not reply. Instead, he finally decided to go in. First, Heathertail didn't react too much as the head was in, but as he went deeper into half of his length was in, she let out a pained howl. Well, this was it. Her 'innocence' was gone. Or as the gossiping she-cats she heard say in her Clan, Lionblaze had 'popped her cherry.' ...Geez, those she-cats were so loud and inappropriate.

"Told ya," Lionblaze chuckled. Frowning, Heathertail curled her tail and moved it over to Lionblaze's member, giving it a squeeze. Lionblaze instantly groaned lustily. "It'll get better," he promised. "Trust me."

With that, he began to move in deeper, and Heathertail tried to ignore the rising pain. Lionblaze wasn't surprised to feel that Heathertail was quite moist on the inside. Good. This should be easy. He shoved his tomhood down more into her and heard a small moan from Heathertail.

The pain seemed to ebb away and the pleasure began to increase, Heathertail noted, and she raised her rump higher. Lionblaze began to explore her more, sliding in deeper to find his limits. Nice and tight, wet, and though he wasn't in all the way, he figured she was deep enough.

Then he began to pull out. Heathertail turned to see why he stopped, but when she opened her mouth it was only to let out a loud squeak as Lionblaze piratically rammed into her.

He repeated the process, grabbing onto Heathertail's scruff as he soon had a steady pace. In and out. In and out. Soft moans from Heathetail became louder as he continued. "Faster," the WindClan huffed out, pushing her rump out more.

Lionblaze continued with a more rapid pace, just as eager as his new mate. He could feel himself getting deeper with every push. Keeping a firm hold on Heathertail's scruff, he began to go faster.

This pace did not seem to satisfy Heathertail. "Come on, as tough as you are, you can't go-" she broke off to let out another long moan "...faster?" Lionblaze smirked through her fur. He only seemed to be going slow since Cinderheart had requested it when it was her first time. But if Heathertail wanted it this much...

Pulling out again, Lionblaze slammed into her, instantly pushing himself in deeper than where he was before. With the collision, a both painful and pleasure moan was released from Heathertail. The tom's pace became much more frantic and quick as he pushed in and out of Heathertail, earning a groan with every push from the cat under him.

"Oh, StarClan, yes.." Heathertail purred loudly, bucking her hips in motion with his cock. This helped Lionblaze get deeper inside her.

After a few moments doing the process, Lionblaze stopped pulling out and then in. Instead, after pushing in one time, he kept in, only pulling back a bit while still inside her and pushing down deeper to see how far he could go.

A confused Heathertail could only let her moaning become lower until one moment, a flurry of sensation flowed through her veins and a pleasurable yowl escaped her.

_Found it!_ Lionblaze thought triumphantly as he found her most sensitive spot. He thrust in and out, hitting the same spot several times. With each hit, Heathertail let out the loudest moans she had ever let out that evening.

Overcome by his desires, Lionblaze's pounding became much more rough as he hit against the spot. Heathertail felt quite uneasy at how hard he was being. "L-Lionblaze," she stammered as the pain she knew before came back to her, and even when her hips stopped syncing with his member, he still kept thrusting. Her eyes narrowed to pained slits. "S-s-top it." Though she couldn't deny her own lust as she kept still, letting him dominate her and the moans came out of her throat on instinct.

Lionblaze did not listen. Turning her head for a split second, she could see the wild look in his eyes as he bit deeper into her scruff and became more coarse with his movements. Might as well go with it - after all, she was enjoying this too.

It wasn't long before Heathertail could feel something wrong besides the vivacious feeling of her sensitive spot being pounded into. "Ehh.." she began. What was going on. What she didn't expect was for something warm to burst out onto her inside and slide like a train out of her. She was cut off with a loud shriek as she came, and arched her back in pure delight at the flurry of what she was feeling. Lionblaze was taken off-guard by the sudden release of Heathertail's fluids, but he kept pumping roughly as white liquid spilled over his member as he tried to reach his own limit.

It wasn't long before Lionblaze had to come, either. He could feel it - and as soon as the twinge came, he made his last thrust deep inside of her and his seed came out in a quick rush, groaning in pleasure. Both cats were soon yowling their ecstasy through the tunnels. Heathertail couldn't help but be surprised no cat could hear them with all the noise they made.

With a few more thrusts, Lionblaze let go of her scruff and collapsed behind her. Heathertail stood the in the crouching position before dropping to the ground in her own and Lionblaze's mixed liquids, watching them flow into the river. A lick against her core caught her attention, and Lionblaze looked up at her mischievously. "You were good for your first try," he commented, licking the white out of the fur on her thigh lovingly. Heathertail leaned over to begin grooming him, too.

The two didn't have any time to lay together, because soon they both heard Lionblaze's name being called. The tom froze - oh StarClan, he forgot all about Cinderheart. Sharing a glance with Heathertail, the WindClan she-cat only mouthed 'go'. That was all Lionblaze needed to follow his scent back to get out of the tunnel. With a small smile, Heathertail happily retired to the tunnel she came through.

Soon Lionblaze reached light and was already bounding toward the source of Cinderheart's calls. He skidded to a halt to keep himself from colliding with the grey cat in front of him, panting. "Lionblaze!" She exclaimed, observing him. "Where have you been?" She looked down. "And why don't you have any prey."

Lionblaze glanced around sheepishly. "I couldn't find any prey," he quickly explained his absence to his mate...well, other mate. Cinderheart purred softly and gave his ear a lick. "That's alright." She flicked her tail to two mice and a blackbird. "I think I've caught enough. Would you like to keep hunting? Or we could go back."

"Go back," Lionblaze replied. All he wanted to do was rest, still in his daze after the 'special time' he spent with his WindClan childhood crush. The queen only shook her head and snickered. "Alright. You sure do seem sleepy, though." Picking up her prey, Cinderheart padded over to his side as the made their way back to camp.

Lionblaze shot a short glance at Cinderheart and trudged beside her. He'd surely be screwed if anyone found out about his activities in the tunnel. But he surely wouldn't forget what he had done with Heathertail. Cinderheart didn't have to know. Better safe than sorry than getting your heart and your first mate's heart broken, right?

* * *

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. It took me so long to finish it for some reason. Inspired by my love for LionxHeather and hatred for LionxCinder, I decided to do this. **

**Next up will be LeopardxMisty - hopefully the beginning of this chapter won't drag on so long as it did with the first and this chapter. After that, I will be free for requests!**


	3. Short Update

**I bet you expected to see a lemon. Heh heh, sorry.**

**Just needed to update really quickly to let you know I haven't quit on these stories.**

**Usually people have their lemons up one by one in the time span of a few days. I'm certainly not one of those people. I'm getting caught up with work of my own in the outside world, but I'm still working on LeopardxMisty. I keep experiencing writer's block or I'm just not in the mood to write. **

**I've also edited the stories to get rid of the errors and such. I had so many grammatical mistakes that it's not even funny. Didn't take the time to proof-read at first when I wrote these. ^^**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon enough for your tastes.**


	4. A Mentor's Lesson - Rose x Mole

**Finally a chapter is out! So I decided to put a hold on MistyxLeopard because I just had more muse to type up something else. And I did that by starting one of my first requests.**

**I was planning on releasing a chapter, like a little Christmas special/present, but I was in Florida for Christmas Break and the wi-fi there was terrible. So yes, Merry late Christmas, Happy late New Year, and all of that.**

* * *

It was an average day for ThunderClan. Warriors had their own duties while apprentice also had their share of help around the camp. Rosepetal felt, out of all the patrols and cats walking around in her line of sight, felt as if she was the only one feeling genuine fatigue.

A common thing that Rosepetal had never thought she experienced would be heat. When her time came, her mother claimed, Daisy said she would be fine. She didn't feel fine. Her folds were practically leaking as she sat in the shade to avoid the scalding sun's rays. It was like an oven in the camp and it didn't help her condition.

Daisy had said the only way to cure heat during mating season was to be mated or to be spayed by twolegs or her heat would occur even out of greenleaf. As if she would go to a twoleg for help - since when could they even sense her problem? They didn't know what she felt. They weren't even the same species as her with their light and dark flesh and irregularly short claws attached to stubby longer items that would be useful in snatching her up.

The only way out of this was mating...Rosepetal didn't consider herself ready yet. There was no tom in camp she would dream of mating with. All of them either had mates or she just wasn't interested.

A flash of cream and brown that was instantly captured into her view got her thinking. Instead of thoughts about his process in training and wondering they should go out for a session of hunting or fighting, her mind drifted off to more explicit, disturbing thoughts that a warrior shouldn't thinking about when it came to their innocent, young apprentice.

Her haunches shifted uncomfortably as her folds twitched and caused another rush of heat. As if her brain had a mind of its owns, her stiff limbs were forced to stretch and get her to stand. She just had to find a way to get him.

What about training? A whisper said in her head. That's it! A training session - only doing something new, teaching the tom how to mate. The overprotective Poppyfrost wouldn't teach her son or daughter about anything at such a young age. Berrynose? Rosepetal didn't even know what he'd do.

_Well, Molepaw, you'll be learning something new today._

"Molepaw," she spoke as she caught up to him. The apprentice looked up at her expectantly. Instead of her telling them the instructions for the day, Molepaw already had the idea - yet he didn't have the idea. "We're going training?" Molepaw mewed. "Can we go do battle? I seriously want to catch up to Cherrypaw because she's learning things I haven't even learned yet!" His paws made a small yet very frustrated motion of thumping on the dusky ground.

Rosepetal couldn't help but smile, her hind legs squeezing closer together. "Actually, we'll be doing something new today. Almost all warriors know about it and you'll be ahead of your sister with this."

This caught Molepaw's attention. No going back now. "I promise, it'll be fun," she guaranteed. "Now let's get going." With that, the two rapidly pushed their way over to the entrance. Their speed was necessary unless the were caught and some other cat asked to tag along.

She was sure to make a different route. "Why aren't we going to the Training Hollow?" Molepaw suddenly spoke up, seeing the change of paths.

"This is something we can't do in the hollow," his mentor answered, tone somewhat impatient. They seemed to be far enough from camp - at least a little farther than the heart of their territory. Reaching a small clearing sheltered by bushes, she pushed through the vegetation and halted. "We're here!"

Molepaw was suddenly back into an excited state. "Great!" He did a little bounce on his paws. "So what are we going to do?"

Rosepetal only bit her lip._ Okay, just explain this to him as simple as possible. I don't want to scar him for life or run him off._ She let out a small, almost inaudible cough. "Mating," she said.

Despite her refusal to speak properly, the apprentice's youthful ears picked up her words. "Mating?" He echoed. His face was painted with a red tint as he ducked his head. The typical reaction she expected to this.

Rosepetal nodded. "It's not that bad, though!" She quickly chimed. _Or so I've heard. _"It's actually pretty fun." Once again, or so she had heard. "And it's really simple."

Molepaw kept shooting glances towards the bushes behind him like an urge inside of him wanted to go back to camp where he didn't have to face this, yet his paws were like tree roots forced into the ground. "But Poppyfrost said I should save something like this for my special someone..." He gushed."I'm not saying that you're not important-"

Due to impatience and the need to get her desires covered for the day, Rosepetal had to intercept before he went on babbling. "Look, I'm only letting you practice so when the time comes, you'll know what to do." No more time must be wasted. Closing her jaws Rosepetal moved to the center of the clearing, rear facing her apprentice. "Come here, Molepaw," she ordered. The tom obeyed with reluctance.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked with a low voice. Rosepetal turned around. I was right. Of course Poppyfrost wouldn't teach him any of this. "You at least know what your member is, right?"

His eyes widened in realization. "You mean I have to use it?" Rosepetal could only nod. He wasn't excited at all - she'd have to force him to, then. "Lay down on your back," she instructed. Curiously yet obediently he leaned down and rolled over like a little puppy, forelegs and hind legs stretched away from his body. Rosepetal found her target and licked her lips. Unfortunately it being in her sight only lasted for a second as her apprentice bashfully closed his legs. "No, go back to that position," she mumbled, still staring at him.

His legs had slowly separated again. Rosepetal moved closer to him, and a single cream paw was placed upon is sheathe. She could feel the younger tense under her at the touch. "This isn't going to hurt," she promised. "I'm only doing this so our little session together will be successful." With that, her paw smeared across the area, and Molepaw still didn't relax his muscles.

She pressed down hard as she rubbed, and she could tell the apprentice was feeling it, and he showed remorseful enjoyment as moans escaped his parted maw.

It didn't take much effort for Rosepetal to get his erect length to spring out. For someone his age, he was surprisingly long. "Alright, now stand up." A seemingly dazed Molepaw got to his paws. Once again Rosepetal shifted towards the middle of the small region.

She didn't need to tell Molepaw twice to move as he seemed to come over on his own. With a slight smirk, Rosepetal lowered herself into a crouch. She couldn't forget the instructions either. After all, she was supposed to be 'teaching' him. "This crouch is similar to the hunting crouch, but your - well, your mate's rear will be up a bit more and her tail will raise to give you better access."

"Access to what?" Molepaw inquired. Rosepetal raised her own tail to reveal a light rose-pink core. Molepaw no longer spoke. "This is where you're member is supposed to go," she explained.

Though she couldn't see him, she heard Molepaw sniff the air a few times. "What's that scent around you?" He asked. Rosepetal knew what he meant. Who couldn't have detected that? It was pratically flooding her. "Heat scent," she murmured. "It happens when she-cats are in heat..."

"Oh," Molepaw mumbled back. Rosepetal wiggled her rump a little. "Come on now, let's get this over with. You're supposed to climb on top of me." Since they were about the same size, the apprentice had ease climbing on top of his mentor. "This feels pretty weird," he admitted. Rosepetal couldn't agree more.

"I guess is does when it's your first time," she sighed. "Now..." she tried to remember what her mother told her next. "You're supposed to positon your member and..push it in."

Neither of them really liked this awkward silence between her instructions. Yet Molepaw shifted under her, and she felt his shaft poking everywhere against her fur instead of where it should be."What's taking so long?" She couldn't resist complaining. She wanted and needed this now.

"I can't even see it," Molepaw grumbled. He knew he found her core when sudden pressure against a certain spot made Rosepetal's fur rise and her limbs to tense up. "By the way, this is what you'd call a core. Or geni-" without warning the tom shoved himself in. Rosepetal was left without any breath, for she wasn't prepared for the impact. On the bright side, her needs were finally being fulfilled and just her being entered made her feel great. "Genitals..." she repeated after catching her breath. "Whatever you wanna call it."

She could tell that Molepaw was just sitting there waiting for her to guide him again. "Now grab onto my scruff. You're supposed to hold me in place. I think the reason why you must is pretty obvious." Lowering his head, Molepaw took her scruff between his jaws and clamped down on them, gently, but firmly. "What now?" Came his muffled question.

"Now you're supposed to thrust back and forward." Rosepetal's voice was quieter. "But start off slowly at first." Soon there was movement going on between them as Molepaw pushed in more, slowly, just as she had advised. "This feels even weirder," he sniffed. Rosepetal didn't reply this time, waiting for his speed to increase.

Molepaw continued to feel his way around, pushing back and forward at his same pace. "You can go faster if you want to," Rosepetal finally spoke. "And go deeper."

"Well, I'll try." With that his movements became a bit more quick as if he was getting the hang of this. "Keep on going," Rosepetal purred, and, though quite soon, the younger one had a little rhythm going

Molepaw decided to buck into her harder, reeling back a little and suddenly pounding in. Rosepetal gasped. He had gotten deeper into her. Yet he began to panic as his member felt like her walls were closing in on it, squeezing it somewhat painfully. His limbs began to flail around a bit, and Rosepetal's balance faltered. "Calm down, Molepaw! What's wrong?"

"You're squishing it! You're squishing it!" The apprentice truly seemed trouble. "And I can barely get it out!" Rosepetal only sighed. "That's what's supposed to happen as this progresses," she assured him, planting her paws firmly onto the ground. "Now, try again."

With a loud and long release of breath, Molepaw regained his composer and hesitantly pushed forward. With a few more thrusts, he began to get back into his regular speed, only this time he aimed to be faster.

Just as Rosepetal said, he gained more access as she willingly raised her rump up higher. "Going faster will make this more fun," she gasped. So far, she felt only a bit satisfied.

"This is kinda fun," Molepaw agreed, his voice quiet. Yet he slid out once more, and rammed into her again, suddenly he was going a lot faster, causing friction to rise between the two of them. Soft, pleasured moans escaped Rosepetal's lips. So this is why every she-cat seemed to love the 'art' of mating.

Though it wasn't as enjoyable as it might of been with an older tomcat. Just like before, his member was poking everywhere inside Rosepetal, never hitting the same side twice like a frantic bug trapped under her skin, trying to find and entrance.

Molepaw was practically latched onto his mentor, yet he was too hypnotized by his own pleasure to care. This indeed feel good, and a few muffled moans escaped his own throat. It was even better when Rosepetal began to rock back and forth with him, their bodies moving in sync together and Molepaw was getting deeper with every thrust due to this support.

It was a few minutes of the same pattern between them, moaning, thrusting, rocking their hips. It wasn't until Molepaw felt his whole body shudder, especially his shaft, as if something was about to release. "What's happening?" He began to grow nervous again. "I feel weird!"

Between moans, Rosepetal began to 'teach' again. "It's your climax. You're about to come. It happens when you've 'reached your limit.'" She crouched even more. "But keep thrusting though until you do. We're almost done.."

And so he did just dad, pushing in and out as fast as he could. Suddenly Rosepetal stopped rocking her hips and was standing still, shivering slightly. Without warning a thick and warm wave of liquid swamped over Molepaw's member and dampened his fur. Rosepetal managed to screech, yet her teeth painfully gritting each other in order not to alert anyone or anything. Molepaw, however, let out a moan that was embarrassing loudly.

"Don't be so vocal!" Rosepetal hissed. "You don't want anyone finding us like this!" That was true. If someone like Poppyfrost found them, she'd no longer be alive. For mating with a underaged apprentice, she probably wouldn't even be greeted into StarClan and go to a place far darker. Didn't at east a fraction StarClan understand what it meant to be in heat, though?

Thrusting more, Molepaw's cum suddenly shot through her and Rosepetal found herself lowering as her whole body felt itself warm up as the liquid filled her up. Tiredly Molepaw slid out of her and collapsed.

Stunned by her own orgasm, Rosepetal could only stand, breathing heavily and lost in her own little world. Then she realized where she was, what she had just done...she quickly whipped around only to see a horrified Molepaw as if a light bulb was lit in his brain that made him very aware of what he had just done. "A-and that's how mating works!" She stammered nervously.

Molepaw stayed silent, looking down at the mess on his fur. "Then you just clean yourself up when you finish," Rosepetal explained, still with a nervous tone in her voice. "But I'll just leave you alone."

Inching away to create a safe distance between him and his mentor, Molepaw began to rid himself of the fluids in his fur. He'd never be able to look at Rosepetal the same way again. Maybe he could ask Firestar for a change of mentors? He looked back at the bushes more earnestly than ever.

After the two of them were done, Rosepetal, freed of the mess on her hindquarters, stood up. "Alright then," she murmured, shuffling her paws. "We should probably get back-"

And that's when he sprinted.

Faster than the speed of sound, All the Molepaw left behind was the rustle of leaves from the pushes. The sound of his call of "Poppyfroooost!" got the she-cat distressed. Her eyes stretched to the point the whites around her irises were shown. "No, don't tell Poppyfrost!"

With the same speed, Rosepetal left the clearing and was dashing after the apprentice.

"Molepaw, don't you dare tell Poppyfrost about this! _Molepaw!_"

So much for not scarring him for life.

* * *

**This lemon was a disappointment. To me, anyway. I could've done better but I was rushing so much to get this out to you all. If you think it's as bad as I do, I'm trying to make up for it. **

**I've just noticed how many request I've had. I might not get to all of you though. I don't mean to disappoint you if I skip your request. My muse varies a lot and sometimes I want to make one chapter instead of one I've already tried to start on. Plus, the request list is somwhat long, but here's what might be coming up next (I'm trying to keep it short):**

**Dove x Ivy x Dark Forest (Yep, more incest. This one will be next due to it being almost finised. Something I worked on a week ago.)**

**Crow x Squirrel**

**Lionpaw x Cinderpaw **

**Dove x Tiger**

**I might even take the others into consideration.**


End file.
